Wrath of the Warrior
}} "After the incident in which Ban Gu was injured, the third historian and a raging warrior of vengeance appeared. New conflicts once again surge in the tides of history." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Wrath of the Warrior is the 13th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Two Historians, The Unknown Cataclysm, and Sprout of Scattered Literatures, Mo Zi and Sima Qian took the injured Ban Gu to the Ink Army's base. Ban Gu's sister and the leader of a mercenary group, Ban Chao, arrived at Ban Gu's lab only to find it empty and her sister missing. The third sister, Ban Zhao, arrived with Ban Chao and notes that a battle took place at Ban Gu's lab. Ban Zhao notices the destroyed Book of Han, and laments the destruction of her sister's life's work. The two resolve to find their sister amidst the destruction of her lab. Ban Zhao observes some security footage, and Ban Chao sees footage of Sima Qian and Ban Gu fighting. However, instead of showing the full situation that occurred after they fought that involved Taowu hurting Ban Gu, it cuts out at that part. When the footage resumes, it shows Ban Gu having been impaled by a weapon, but not who did it. The footage cuts out once again and then shows Mo Zi. Ban Chao jumps to the conclusion that Sima Qian and Mo Zi murdered Ban Gu, and tried to hide the body. Ban Chao swears vengeance, but Ban Zhao urges her to calm down. Ban Chao leaves with her mercenaries anyways, while Ban Zhao tries to find the truth of the matter. She searches through the maintenance system, and notices an odd backdoor that was installed. She realizes that it wasn't Sima Qian and Mo Zi who hurt Ban Gu, but rather someone else. She leaves to go stop her sister from making a mistake. At the Ink Army's headquarters, a member of the Ink Army notifies Mo Zi about the approaching army. Lu Ban sighs and says that it's been one thing after another for them. Mo Zi gets everyone into battle formation, and receives a comm signal from the mercenaries. Ban Chao shows up on screen, and says she isn't there to listen to them, and demands they had over Sima Qian or else she will blow up their base. Mo Zi tries to explain the situation, but Ban Chao doesn't listen. Sima Qian apologizes and says that she was responsible for what happened, and doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. Mo Zi tells her she doesn't need to sacrifice herself, and says they can easily beat the mercenaries and they won't hand over Sima Qian. Another member of the Ink Army arrives, saying they managed to capture someone. Mo Zi tells them to bring the person, while also telling the adapter and Sima Qian to lay low in another room, who happens to be Ban Zhao. Ban Zhao introduces herself, and urges them to stop her sister. Sima Qian recognizes Ban Zhao's voice and comes in from the other room, and apologizes for what happened to Ban Gu, while also explaining the situation. Ban Zhao remarks that it was just as she thought, and then brings up the backdoor program she noticed, and that everything there had been exposed to someone else. Ban Zhao states that Ban Gu hated losing and would have no need for the backdoor; she also mentioned that the security footage had been destroyed to hide their tracks. She then once more urges them to talk to Ban Chao and get her to calm down while they figure out who the true culprit was that set up the situation that led to Ban Gu getting hurt in the first place. Sima Qian says she is going to go and confront Ban Chao, and apologizes to Mo Zi for getting them involved. They try to get through the battlefield, facing against Ban Chao's mercenaries while Ban Chao herself takes shots at them from afar. After a bit of fighting, Ban Zhao manages to defeat Ban Chao, and she is tied up and taken to the Ink Army's headquarters. Mo Zi has Ban Chao put in a cage in order to calm her down, and tells Sima Qian, Ban Zhao, and the adapter that they can now rest. Ban Chao yells that she won't surrender and that she will get her revenge. After she had gotten tired and fell asleep, she was calmed down when she woke up. Mo Zi told Ban Zhao to talk with her sister. Ban Zhao tells her that if she doesn't cooperate to find the true culprit, she will never talk to her again, and then proceeds to explain what had happened with Ban Gu. After hearing what happened, Ban Chao realized she made a big mistake, and was surprised to hear that Ban Gu was still alive. Ban Chao's anger then rises again, and she swears she will find the one who installed the backdoor that got her sister hurt. She apologizes to Sima Qian and the adapter, and thanks them for helping Ban Gu, and offers to join them in their search. Ban Zhao also agrees to help them figure out what to do. They make plans during Time Travel Investigation. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Ban Zhao. The Regional Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Ban Gu. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| 2= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs (the following blurbs have been corrected to account for some errors) * '''The Ban Gu Murder: '''The Four Perils discovered Ban Gu was compiling the Book of Han and attacked her lab, but Ban Chao thought Sima Qian was responsible. * '''Ban Zhao: '''The third Ban sister and third known record keeper. Compiled the Book of Han with Ban Gu. She is beloved by her other sisters. (this blurb has been changed to a translated one from TW to be closer to the original intent) * '''Ban Chao: '''The second sister of the three. Turned to martial arts because of her dislike for a researcher's lifestyle, organized a mercenary group and makes a living out of battle. Has a forthright personality and makes a clear distinction between friend & foe.Though she often acts rashly, she can always lead the team with ingenious strategies during battle. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates